How If I Die?
by ArinaAsh
Summary: "Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku mati?" -Chuuya,/ "Aku mungkin akan menangis," -Dazai.


Nakahara Chuuya tahu ini adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Akan tetapi sebodoh apapun itu, dia tetap saja penasaran. Jadi ketika dia sedang berpapas muka dengan rekan yang paling dia benci dan percaya di saat yang sama, dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mati?"

Mata Dazai melebar sekilas sebelum digantikan oleh cengiran bodoh dan tolol, serta binar yang gila.

"Chuuya akhirnya mau bergabung denganku mencari cara bunuh diri yang tidak sakit?"

Benar, bukan? Adalah sebuah kebodohan bertanya demikian pada segumpal daging licik bernama Dazai Osamu. Chuuya berdecak menyamping lantas menenggak gelas alkoholnya yang tersisa setengah hingga habis. Yang kemudian meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras ke meja.

"Bodohnya aku bertanya," geramnya.

"Bukannya kau memang bodoh sejak dulu?"

"Apa katamu?!"

Pembicaraan mereka tidak mengalir seperti yang diharapkan Chuuya pada pertanyaan pertama. Alih-alih menjawab, Dazai malah membawanya pada cek cok yang menarik seluruh emosi serta kejengkelannya yang membuat dia berhasrat untuk mencekik leher pemuda perban ini sampai putus tak tersisa. Kalau dia bukan orang yang paling disayang bos mereka, dan kalau saja Chuuya tidak percaya pada ketajamannya dalam berpikir, Chuuya berharap Dazai telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada nyawanya.

Namun Dazai tetaplah Dazai, meski seluruh pembicaraan mereka berubah menjadi sebuah omong kosong bodoh, dia tetaplah memikirkan jawaban akan pertanyaan konyol Chuuya ketika dia hendak melangkah pergi.

"Mungkin aku akan menangis."

Chuuya mematung. Jawaban itu terdengar begitu lirih. Pun terdengar jauh dan tidak ditujukan untuk dirinya. Matanya melirik pada Dazai yang hanya menatap ke rak anggur mahal sementara tangannya memegang gelas alkohol dan menyentuhkan ke bibirnya tanpa benar-benar ditenggak.

Itu adalah jawaban yang mengejutkan mengingat di sepanjang hidup Chuuya yang dimulai dari ketiadaan, dia tidak pernah melihat wajah menangis seorang Dazai.

Dia berdecak, lantas menyeringai sebagai balasan. "Sepertinya itu pemandangan yang menarik untuk dilihat."

Kenangan itu meluncur di kepalanya, siapa sangka pertanyaan bodoh dan jawaban mengejutkan Dazai benar-benar terjadi di masa depan. Tidak, seharusnya Chuuya sudah tahu bahwa kematian adalah akhir baginya cepat ataupun lambat. Mati karena lawan atau kematian menyakitkan karena kemampuannya sendiri.

Dia memuntahkan darah untuk kesekian kalinya sementara tubuhnya tergeletak di tanah dengan tangan Dazai-yang meski terlambat telah menetralkan amukannya-bergetar di pergelangan tangannya. Chuuya menyeringai dengan pedih ketika melihat sekumpulan ekspresi aneh yang bercampur aduk di wajah pengkhianat Mafia serta mantan partnernya.

Campuran antara keputus asaan, ketidak berdayaan, rasa tidak percaya, dan keinginan untuk menyangkal. Bbiir Dazai dengan bergetar merapalkan mantra jangan mati yang sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak berarti.

"Dokter Yosano akan segera kemari, jangan Mati, Chuuya!"

Chuuya mencoba tertawa meski seluruh dadanya seperti sedang ditumbuk dengan baja. "Jangan beri aku perintah yang mustahil, bodoh!"

"Bertahanlah, kumohon!"

"Padahal kau yang selalu berkata agar aku mati, Dasar Brengsek."

Itu tidak mungkin. Chuuya tahu. Kematian telah merenggut dirinya meski dia masih sadar. Matanya tak lagi fokus melihat sementara seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Chuuya menerawang pada langit yang jauh di sana, yang begitu cerah tanpa terhalang apapun juga. Begitu indah meski seluruh wilayah di sekitarnya hancur lebur, dipenuhi genangan darah, lubang di tanah hasil dari Noda miliknya.

"Hei, Dazai," katanya parau. Dia melirikkan matanya dan sekali melihat wajah Dazai yang hancur oleh ekspresi kalutnya serta bulir air di matanya yang coba dia tahan. "Ekspresi macam apa itu?" ejeknya.

"Ini semua karenamu."

Padahal Chuuya mengharapkan sebuah ejekan dan beberapa canda tolol yang biasanya Dazai lontarkan padanya tak peduli bagaimana kondisinya. Tapi sekarang, ia tak menemukan secercah keceriaan bodoh dan ketololan yang biasa dia umbar. Chuuya merasa itu tidak pantas pada diri Dazai. Kesedihan serta kekalutan yang mendalam tidak cocok berada di wajahnya.

"Oi, si Brengsek Odasaku memberimu permintaan dan kau langsung hengkang untuk memenuhinya, kan?"

"Tidak." Mata Dazai melebar. "Tidak lagi, tidak mau."

Dazai mengeratkan pegangannya, meski Chuuya tidak lagi bisa merasakannya. Tangan Chuuya yang bebas terangkat dengan sangat berat. Memukul dada Dazai yang mulai sesegukan.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu kembali ke Port Mafia, tidak sudi memintamu membalas dendamku, tidak akan membuatkan jalan untuk hidupmu. Tetapi ..." Kata-katanya terpotong ketika dia harus memuntahkan segumpal darah. Dengan matanya yang tak lagi fokus dia mencoba memerangkap pandangan Dazai padanya. "Hanya hiduplah. Hiduplah dengan keyakinanmu yang tolol. Hiduplah dengan prinsipmu sendiri, jadilah Dazai yang kau inginkan."

Tangannya terjatuh bagai guguran dau. Di tangkap oleh Dazai yang meraung ketika mata Chuuya semakin meredup serta menutup.

Tidak

"Chuuya!" Dazai memanggil. Tangis terlepas dari pertahannya yang rapuh. Bulir-bulir itu jatuh ke pipi Chuuya.

Seulas senyum terukir di sudut bibir Chuuya yang telah mati rasa.

"Benar-benar pemandangan yang menarik untuk dilihat, ya, kan, Dazai?"

Chuuya menutup matanya. Telah pergi meninggalkan dunia. Meninggalkan Dazai yang meraung dengan kepedihan di hatinya. Memeluk tubuh tanpa nyawa yang tergeletak di tanah setelah menghancurkan segalanya.

Sekali lagi Dazai kehilangan orang yang berharga untuknya.

END

Yeay pendek, sesungguhnya ini mau kumulai dari misi trus action trus mati. Nah karena aku nggak sempet nulis, akhirnya aku buat yang singkat aja.

Next Dazai Centric. Jangan langsung di tutup hahaha

Omake

Pemakaman Nakahara Chuuya, seorang eksekutif mafia yang meski kejam telah melindungi setidaknya sebagian kedamaian kota, berjalan dengan penuh duka. Ratusan bahkan ribuan tangkai bunga menutupi peti matinya. Sementara ratusan manusia menunduk penuh rasa sesal, hormat, sekaligus kagum untuk mengantar kepergian tubuhnya.

Namun satu orang yang tidak pernah sudi melihat tubuh kecil yang kuat itu mendekam selamanya di peti mati, lantas dikuburkan ke tanah. Dazai Osamu tidak pernah mampu menerima kenyataan bahwa seorang Nakahara Chuuya, yang dia percaya kuat dan mampu menghadapi segala hal harus menghadap sang pencipta.

Di pucuk tebing, dimana air menggerus di bawah sana. Dazai menatap cakrawala yang mengingatkannya pada sepasang iris Chuuya yang biasanya berapi-api dan penuh emosi setiap kali dia goda.

Di tangannya, topi terakhir Chuuya dia putar-putar dengan jari telunjuknya. Membayangkan bahwa mantan Partnernya masih berada di sisinya.

Ada satu pemikiran yang masih sangat dia sesali sampai sekarang. Seharusnya, ya , dan hanya akan menjadi seharusnya selamanya, dia mengajak Chuuya untuk hengkang dari Port Mafia. Bukannya pergi begitu saja karena merasa terkhianati oleh kematian satu temannya.

Kalau saja ia mengajak Chuuya bergabung ke Agensi Detektif Bersenjata meski dengan segala paksa, setidaknya dia masih memiliki meski hanya satu persen kemungkinan Chuuya dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya. Serta kesempatan yang lain bahwa Chuuya akan berada di sisinya. Masih mengomel karena topinya dia sita.

Namun itu hanya akan menjadi seharusnya, karena sekarang keragu raguannya telah mengantar Chuuya pada akhir kehidupan yang seharusnya Dazai damba. Dazai tersenyum kecut ketika ingatan tentang pertanyaan bodoh Chuuya bertahun-tahun silam memenuhi kepalanya.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau Chuuya mati, kah?"

Pertanyaan itulah yang muncul di kepalanya sebelum akhirnya dia nyengir demi menghapus kebimbangan dan keterkejutan dati matanya. Mengajak Chuuya pergi ke pembicaraan bodoh dan membuatnya naik pitam.

Tetapi dia tetap menjawab, "Aku akan menangis."

Sayangnya, bukan itu jawaban yang ingin dia katakan sebenarnya.

Kalau Chuuya mati, dia akan mati.

Dia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri bila Chuuya, orang yang menjadi bagian penting dari dirinya, orang yang membuka ketertarikannya untuk setidaknya mengecap hidup di dunia, telah meninggal.

Tapi apa sekarang?

Dengan permohonan Chuuya, yang rasa pukulannya masih membekas panas di dada, Dazai tidak bisa serta merta menerjunkan diri ke ganasnya air laut.

"Chuuya," dia berkata pada topi Chuuya yang masih tersisa sedikit bercak darah. "Kau jahat sekali."

Bulir air mata yang dia kira telah kering karena menangisi kematian Chuuya semalaman suntuk, kembali mengumpul di pelupuk.

"Lihat! Aku menangis. Seperti yang kukatakan padamu, dan ini bukan pemandangan yang menarik, Chuuya."

Dazai berbicara pada topi Chuuya seolah lelaki itu tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk tetap hidup padahal kau tahu bahwa aku ingin mati sejak dulu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja, karena Chuuya memang tidak ada di sebelahnya. Chuuya sudah tidak ada di dunianya. Tidak ada Chuuya yang biasanya akan marah-marah dan menendangnya dengan asal ketika dia menggodanya. Tidak ada Chuuya yang akan bermabuk-mabukan dengan botol anggur yang luar biasa mahal di tengah malam.

Tidak ada.

Dazai memeluk satu peninggalan terakhir Chuuya sebelum membiarkannya bebas terbawa angin. Membiarkan satu-satunya penghubung dengan Chuuya tenggelam di antara deburan air.

Dia mendongak. Menatap langit yang cerah, dan membayangkan iris Chuuya menatapnya dengan sekelumit senyum ejekan.

"Kuharap, suatu hari, bila Tuhan yang kau percaya melahirkan kita lagi. Aku bisa menemukanmu. Dan saat itu, aku bersumpah tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Tangan Dazai mengepal erat, sebuah sumpah telah dibuat.

END?

Nggak ...

Satu lagi haha

Omake 2

Matahari mengerling di atas sana. Cahayanya yang begitu panas membakar kulit siapapun siswa SMA yang berjalan pulang setelah kelas tambahan musim panas.

Dazai Osamu, sebagai siswa jenius yang pemalas mengetuk jemarinya pada ujung siku dimana dia bersidekap menunggu rekannya yang tak kunjung dagang. Padahal lelaki itu adalah prefeksionis menyebalkan yang menginginkan segala hal remeh berjalan sesuai rencana padahal itu kan tidak mungkin.

Hanya Dazai yang mampu membuat sesuatu sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Hanya dia, baik di kehidupannya yang sekarang bahkan di kehidupannya terdahulu.

"Hei!" Sebuah suara mengetuk gendang telinganya. Sebuah suara yang masih dia ingat betul intonasi kesalnya. "Kalau kau tidak berkepentingan, pergilah aku ingin memasang poster di majalah dinding."

Mata Dazai terbelalak. Di depan mukanya sebuah surai jingga yang panjang terpampang bersama topi yang di tarik ke belakang. Mata yang sewarna cerahnya langit menatapnya dengan sekelumit kejengkelan. Tubuhnya yang mungil sekarang begitu pas dengan gendernya yang berubah. Tapi tetap saja. Dia tetaplah seseorang yang sangat dia kenal.

Dadanya terasa terbakar. Dada yang menjadi tempat melempar tinju lemah dan janji di akhir khayat. Tangannya mengepal, hendak segera mendekap si gadis yang memandangnya seolah dia sudah gila.

"Ayolah!" geram si gadis tidak sabar. "Kau pasti tidak tuli, aku tahu itu."

"Chuuya?"

Mata gadis itu melebar sebelum digantikan dengan linglung dan ketidak percayaan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama itu?"

"Chuuya, benar? Nakahara Chuuya?"

Dazai tidak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya. Dia mendekap tubuh mungil si gadis dan membuatnya menjatuhkan kertas dan alat tulis serta menerbangkan topinya. Si gadis terhuyung-huyung mundur sebelum mampu mengendalikan jejak kakinya, dan mendorong Dazai kuat-kuat sampai punggunya menabrak dinding. Kilat kejengkelan terlihat begitu jelas di tatapan si gadis yang tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi aku bukan Chuuya. Aku Lily, nama itu hanya muncul di setiap mimpi anehku. Kau pasti tahu apa maksud mimpi itu?"

Bibir Dazai membuka untuk menjawab, bahwa iya. Dia tahu benar. Nakahara Chuuya adalah seorang yang hebat, partnernya yang memiliki sejuta emosi, dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Dan dia berada di depannya. Sama sekali tidak berubah meski gender tak lagi sama.

Namun Dazai tahu, ia sadar betul situasi mereka yang sekarang. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberikan senyum selembut yang dia bisa.

Tuhan telah memberinya kesempatan, dengan tidak membiarkan Chuuya mengingat segala kegelapan dan dosa mereka semasa menjadi mafia.

"Tidak," katanya. Tangannya terulur dan disambut dengan pandangan bingung dari Chuuya. "Aku Dazai Osamu. Bisakah kita memulai dari berkenalan dan menjadi teman?"

END

Tahu tidak, aku nggak tahu harus membawa tulisan ini kemana.


End file.
